


Mile Too High Club

by riot3672



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Airplane Sex, Airplanes, Attempt at Humor, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Incest, Mild Kink, Mile High Club, Nipples, Non-Penetrative Sex Toys, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riot3672/pseuds/riot3672
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It takes a bit of convincing, but Wanda agrees to take part in Pietro's little Mile High Club challenge on a long ride in the quinjet on an Avengers mission. One hour in the quinjet bathroom, one of them needs a limp by the end, and no getting caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile Too High Club

**Author's Note:**

> This is for sparklinglovingheart. You're a babe and I hope you enjoy this gratuitous smutlet.

Wanda had life goals. She’d been telling Pietro that for the entire walk over to the quinjet for some long excursion to some remote corner of the world for an Avengers mission. But he insisted she was “lying” and “selling herself too short.”

“What is an example of a good life goal?” Wanda scoffed.

“Like…” Pietro looked around the area, his hand waving in a vague gesture. “Mile high club.”

“That’s not unique on any level.”

Pietro glanced at the quinjet. “You wanna mix it up? Here. My life goal is to,” he switched to Sokovian, “go in the quinjet and have sex for an extended period of time. Like, at least an hour. And it has to be not vanilla in at least two ways, and someone has to walk out limping.”

“We have a mission to go on, Pietro. One of us can’t be injured.”

“We’ll have another twelve hours to recover.”

He had a point.

Everyone boarded the quinjet, and Steve did his quick debriefing on the mission goals. He’d written the same thing in his memos, so Wanda tuned him out without guilt. It seemed like a pretty casual mission, everyone switching to phones and earbuds and books to pass the time. Wanda watched Vision for a second. He’d asked her to read her copy of _Outlander_ , and Wanda still had no idea why he’d picked that particular book. Especially considering he’d read _Animal Farm_ with her the week before. She wondered if Vision knew that _Outlander_ wasn’t quite the comment on humanity the Stalinism allegory was. He caught her gaze and smiled. She smiled back; guess he was enjoying it.

About twenty minutes in, Pietro nudged her. She looked over, and Pietro stuck an earbud in her ear. Pietro was all into female-led metal music now, and Wanda recognized the band. No, the part she could only vaguely recognize was the sound of a female’s sounds of pleasure, cracking sighs mumbled among, “oh yeah,” cut off by the initial guitar riff of the song itself.

Wanda smiled a bit, gave Pietro back his ear bud, and brushed his thigh as she got up. 

There was more than one bathroom, so this shouldn’t be a huge deal.

Wanda stepped inside, and the thing still smelled fresh and looked clean. Good. 

Pietro arrived moments later, and dumped the contents of his waistband onto the sink: condoms, lube, and…her vibrator.

“You took actual time to grab that?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, it sounded hot and you’re gonna be the one with the limp.”

God, how bad was it that that turned her on?

“So, we have an hour. Ladies first.”

He gently pushed Wanda onto the toilet and pulled her pants and underwear away, had just enough tact to hang it up. 

“Not gonna take my shirt off?” Wanda joked as Pietro picked up the vibrator, tossed it into the air for kicks.

He smirked. “With that top? Your tits spill out without me trying. Besides, I want something to look forward to.”

He started off soft, running the head of the vibrator along her inner thighs, teasing her. He’d had his time to play with the device, had even watched her use it a few times. Even if he was Quicksilver, she loved getting right to the fun stuff.

But, they had an hour.

“Gee, Wanda, I forgot where your clit is. You’re gonna have to help me out,” Pietro said, his voice low. He trailed the vibe along her lips. “Here?” He frowned, moved it a little more up. She inhaled. “Here?” He slit it just a little further up, lifted the clitoral hood with it. She gasped, bucked against his hand. “Is that right?”

“God,” was all Wanda could come up with.

“Did you say more?”

Pietro turned up the power on the vibrator, half speed to a speed past what even she liked. Fuck, it felt amazing, but her muscles lurched to escape the overstimulation. She grabbed his wrist, struggled to make the right facial expression or words. He offered her a small smile, kissed her forehead, turned it down to the perfect speed.

The waves bombarded her, shifted from good to _amazing_. Her muscles began to tense, she felt the pleasure welling up. She held her breath, and God, she just _knew_ this was the best suggestion Pietro had made in ages.

She cried out, moans muffled by Pietro’s hand. He grinned as the only word that tapered off her tongue was, “fuck fuck fuck,” three for every contraction of her muscles.

“Go again,” Wanda managed to spit in halfway intelligible English.

He shrugged. “We have an hour.”

Her skin was already screaming, sensitive, teeming for that next blow. He tossed around the location for a few seconds before she was tense again. She felt the orgasm rise, and her breaths came out in the little pants she knew Pietro loved. 

She moaned to that same squeak of an “oh yeah,” as the girl in the song Pietro had played. 

He smiled. “Third time’s the charm?”

The third orgasm came quick, softer than the others, but still washing that same wave of pleasure and calm over her. She set her legs down, grabbed Pietro by the chin and kissed him, grateful and loving. 

“Well, unlike you,” Wanda said in a hushed voice once they pulled away. “I don’t want to see your shirt.”

She slipped off Pietro’s shirt and got to work. Kissed the skin behind his ear, down his throat, collarbone, until she’d reached his chest. Seven years kissing the guy had given her plenty of information about Pietro, those exact moves he loved so much. She couldn’t help but smile before she slid her tongue around his right nipple, the left in a grip between her index and middle fingers. She circled it, listened for his moans. He loved nudging her on. 

As her tongue circled his nipple, she moved her hands down. Undid his pants, slid them down. Boxers down within the second. Didn’t touch his package, though.

She waited until the moment she bit down on his nipple to grab his shaft. He took a knock back, arching his spine and groaning so loud Wanda was almost scared someone had heard. 

“Quiet,” she said, teasingly, as she ran her tongue over his nipple again, hopefully cooling any pain she’d caused. Her took a few pumps, but mostly settled for running her thumb along the sensitive skin of his head.

She kissed his nipple and continued a trail of kisses downward. Down his belly, along his happy trail, up his shaft, then planted a soft kiss on his head. She looked up at him, smiled a bit. Once she got her smile back, she took his head in her mouth. 

Wanda had forgotten who and where she was when the first knock came.

“Oh my God, Pietro, what’re you doing? Putting on makeup?” Clint said.

Pietro ran a hand through Wanda’s hair; along with a much clearer _I got this_ she got the signal to keep going.

“Respect a man’s time to shit, Clint!” was Pietro’s immediate, shameless response.

Wanda nearly choked on Pietro’s dick resisting laughing. Pietro gave her a finger to his mouth. Then stuck his tongue against his cheek, the little asshole.

Clint muttered something like, “God,” and walked away.

“What’re you gonna say when he comes back after twenty minutes?” Wanda asked in a dip from the action.

He shrugged. “That I’m constipated. People have problems, Wanda.”

Wanda, getting a little tired, did a few good moves and had him clutching at her, panting and throwing his head back within a couple minutes. He came with her name on his lips, and accepted a kiss laced in his cum.

While they waited for Pietro’s couple minute refractory period, Wanda had to ask.

“Where does everyone think I am?” she asked.

“Well, if I noticed you were gone, I would assume you’re sitting in a closet crying, and that shit can take a good couple hours, so I wouldn’t worry.”

She pushed him, but moved to massage his shoulders. “What next?”

He shrugged. “Was that toilet comfortable?”

“Comfortable enough.”

They both grinned.

Condom, lube, and Pietro finally pulled off Wanda’s shirt and bra. They played around for a minute, Wanda mimicking the happy baby yoga pose, giving Pietro the best view he could get before he slid in. 

“Damn, wish I had a cock ring,” Pietro muttered as he got going.

Wanda laughed. “Why?”

“I can’t use that stupid vibrator from this angle.”

“It’s three-one. I’m happy to give you this one.”

He got close—Pietro pounded hard when she let him—but he got the single orgasm in that round. 

“You know what I love about you?” Pietro said as he slammed Wanda against the bathroom wall.

“What?”

He pushed himself in, a bit more urgent, wound up this time.

“The way you’re willing to go along with this crazy shit, even though you’re out of breath and could’ve quit twenty minutes ago.”

She smiled. “Gotta give a little for the SO’s happiness, right?”

He kissed her, tightened his grip on her legs. “Let up. I want to hold you.”

She let him hold her full weight. Or, enough of it to where she could rock along with his thrusts. “God, you’re so strong.”

He smiled. “You better not be saying that to get a rise out of me.”

She leaned back a little, got her front row view of Pietro, all beautiful from his face to his eight pack. “No, I mean it.”

He nearly got her with that one, but not quite, not quite. But God, he let them both slide to the ground as he moaned, them both flopping into each other’s arms on a heap on the bathroom floor was surprisingly exhilarating.

“What’s the time?” Pietro asked as he wiped some sweat away.

“Complainers in…” Wanda gave Pietro a gun gesture, and someone knocked.

“Pietro, are you still in there?” Clint asked.

“Tell him if he fell asleep…” Natasha said.

“He didn’t fall asleep. Look little bastard, all the other bathrooms are occupied, or I’d let you sit in there. But come on.”

“Man, look, if I could leave, I fucking would. It’s not happening right now,” Pietro said.

“Are you,” Clint sighed, “are you okay?”

Wanda slipped a new condom on Pietro.

“Probably.” Pietro took a deep breath. “I should be okay for the mission. Just give it a little more time.”

Wanda couldn’t hear what Clint and Natasha were saying, but the conversation in their heads was discussing whether or not it was worth it to figure out if Pietro was actually sick or not. They decided it wasn’t worth it. 

“If there’s a line, we should probably get this done quick,” Wanda said.

“Cool. Quick grand finales are good.”

Pietro sat on the toilet this time. Wanda took her sweet care lowering herself around him.

“Let’s go double. I really do want you to not be able to walk.”

Just the words had her heart racing. 

The goddamn vibrator did the rest.

He started off soft, barely moving his hips as he got her wet from the front. 

“How’s the view?” Wanda asked.

“It’s fuckin’ amazing,” Pietro replied. “How’s the weather?”

“100% chance of storms.”

He flipped the vibrator up a notch and started thrusting deeper. One hand anchored on her hip and the other pummeling her with the vibrator. God, he was so damn aggressive, she was exhausted, but the lack of oxygen she’d been giving her brain seemed to be making everything feel better. One of those “it’ll be worth it in the end” things.

Pietro was a genius. She wished he could read minds so she didn’t have to spend breath to say it.

Pietro gripped her tighter, hands slick. She’d forgotten to even notice how damn sweaty they were having been cooped up in here doing vigorous physical activity, and she hoped no one noticed when they left. 

“Hey Pietro, have you seen Wanda?” Steve asked.

Pietro’s groan was actually convincing for his story. “No, she’s probably just wandering around. She’s on a meditation kick now. Likes being in quiet, dark places.” She could feel his smirk. “Try the supply closet.”

“Okay. Feel better.”

Every muscle tightened at once. God, if they got three orgasms at the same time, it’d go down in their relationship history. She might also pass out.

The vibrations were deep, Pietro dick was deeper, and she was so goddamn ready.

“I’m gonna cum,” she panted as she prepared her muscles for that release. Tightened, held her breath, let her brain take in the effects.

“Good. I’m right behind ya,” Pietro muttered.

Her nails dug into her hip, hers in his arms. 

Three, two, one…

She arched her back against him, her hexes warm in her hands as her muscles all released. She tried so hard to choke out Pietro’s name, but all she managed was, “P’ohh.” Just like Pietro’s little porn star. 

“I love you, baby,” Wanda said as she tried to catch her breath.

She was kinda seeing stars, and leaned her weight on Pietro for support.

“I love you too.”

Then, just as Pietro was going to give her that last kiss, Vision ever-so-casually opened the bathroom door and walked in.

“Wanda, do you have the next book in the series?” Vision asked, looking at her like an excited child.

“How’d you know she was in here?” Pietro demanded.

“Well, she wasn’t in any of the seating areas or the closets or the other restroom, so I figured this was the only place left.” Vision looked them up and down. “You might want to get your clothing on before the others realize you two were copulating for an hour.”

_Thanks, Vision,_ Pietro thought. 

Pietro slammed the door shut, got to his feet, and Wanda never made it to hers.

#

“Jesus, if you two were sick, you didn’t have to come,” Tony said as she and Wanda laid on the floor.

Pietro shrugged. “Take one for the team, man.”

She’d apparently actually passed out from not enough oxygen, and Pietro was already sweaty when they found him, so everyone bought their story about having a small case of food poisoning. Although, all things considering, no one asked where Wanda had spent her time during that hour.

Wanda glanced at Vision, who had found a new book to read.

She looked over to Pietro, and he winked. He took her hand.

Life goal met.

 


End file.
